


A Work of Art, huh?

by FjotraTheGodless



Category: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Satire, Suggestive Themes, What Have I Done, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FjotraTheGodless/pseuds/FjotraTheGodless
Summary: You come home to a planned romantic evening from Polnareff, however he seems to have a special outfit in mind.
Relationships: Jean Pierre Polnareff/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A Work of Art, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I created this based on a cursed image, and I’ve never written something like this before. I apologize for the horrid thing you are about to read. It’s not the worst thing ever however.

“I’m home, Jean!”  
You shut the door behind you and sigh. It was rainy and cold, and all you could think of was coming home to your sweet boyfriend.   
Jean-Pierre Polnareff loved you with all of his heart, and the minute you got home you were usually embraced by his thickly muscled arms. Every day without fail, he would be there to give you a warm welcome from the harsh outside world.   
At work, you’d be thinking of him. His body with its rippling muscles, his handsomely toned face, and his proudly styled silver hair. At first you thought he was compensating, but as you fell further and further in love with him, you came to find out that was not the case.

But he wasn’t there to greet you. 

Your heart turned cold. Had something terrible happened? Had a Stand user attacked him? Was he lying dead in a ditch somewhere?

You were about to call his name when a silver arm reached around the doorway of the foyer. It beckoned you tantalizingly, seductively. You sighed with relief.   
You stepped through the doorway, and Silver Chariot floated down the hall, looking back at you excitedly. 

Follow me! Follow me! His eyes seemed to say. 

You felt your heart speed up. This wasn’t something bad. No, this was good. Really good.

Finally, you reached the closed door of the bedroom, and Chariot disappeared.   
You opened the door and were greeted with quite a sight.

There he was. Lying in his side, stretched out on the bed in all his muscular glory. His hair was down around his shoulders, a sign that he had just showered. He smiled at you, and you felt your face flush. His blue eyes bored hungrily into you, his imagination undressing you already. His huge pecs flexed as he ran his hand up the outside of his toned thighs. The blanket was bunched up in such a way you couldn’t see his...

You found yourself already getting wet in anticipation.

“Bonjour, mon chou.”  
He reached out, beckoning like Chariot had.   
“Hey there, handsome.” You replied, drinking in the sight like a butterfly drinking nectar from a flower.  
He cocked an eyebrow, his grin getting wider.   
“Do you like what you see?”  
“Oh yeah… you look like a sculpture…” You breathed, trying not to swoon.   
“Art, huh? Well, would you like to be a part of a work by this artist?” He purred.  
God, you were practically dripping.  
“More than anything…” You started unbuttoning your blouse, almost tearing it off of your body. He leaned forward in anticipation, his smile settling into a seductive smirk.   
After doing away with your blouse, you unhooked your bra with a single fluid motion and cast it aside, allowing your breasts to be free. You began to shimmy out of your pants and soaking panties as you made your way towards the bed. As you came close enough, he reached out and squeezed your tits one by one, and pulled you down on top of him by your waist. Rolling over, he pinned you beneath him, kissing you passionately.   
“Already, mon cœr?” He asked, swiping a hand between your thighs, feeling the moisture between them. You couldn’t help but moan a little. He smiled devilishly, and gently opened your legs.  
You could see him now. All of him.

Wait. What the fuck is that?!

“Pol! What the hell are you wearing?!” You cried, sliding away from him backwards on the bed. He stood there with his hands on his hips, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.  
The blue and yellow knitted object regarded you with one big eye, and a few strands of black yarn hair on its head.  
“Is that a fucking…MINION?!”  
He was fully erect. He shifted, and it was as if the creature was bobbing up and down excitedly.   
You gaped. That absolute buffoon! Clown!   
“Dude, what…” You looked closer to the spot above his cock. “Did you style your fucking pubes?! Like the hair on your head?!”  
He was trying hard not to laugh. His eyes were starting to glisten with tears of mirth.  
“You dumbass!” You began laughing. “Where the hell did you even get that?!”  
“Amazon…?” He squeaked, cracking a smile as a loud guffaw escaped him. He began laughing, and his dick bounced up and down which made you laugh in turn. You laughed until you thought you were going to piss yourself, but you managed to bring yourself back to earth before anything more than tears could escape you.  
When you both collected yourselves, you sighed, reclining on the bed with your legs apart.   
“Come on, Gru.” You said. “You don’t need the minions for this.”  
He chuckled, getting into the bed and kissed your neck before whispering to you, his lips grazing your ear.

“Sorry, mon amour. The minion cock sock stays on during sex.”


End file.
